veronicamarsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bitch Is Back
| next = Veronica Mars (film) |episode-title = The Bitch Is Back}} " " was the twentieth episode of the third season, and the show's series finale. Summary Furious that Logan attacked Piz, Veronica tells Logan she wants nothing to do with him. Parker confronts Logan about still having feelings for Veronica and breaks up with him. watches the sex tape on her computer.]] Meanwhile Piz assures Veronica that he had nothing to do with the sex tape, so she tracks down the person who emailed the video-- a former acquaintance, Chip Diller. But he's not the source of the video; Wallace's room was bugged by a secret organization called The Castle. Veronica asks Wallace to go undercover since The Castle wants to recruit him. He does so but is ultimately caught sneaking a bugged pen into an initiation rite and is washed out. Veronica follows one of the pledges identified by Wallace to a party hosted by none other than Jake Kane, the father of Veronica's dead best friend Lilly and ex-boyfriend Duncan. discusses the break-in with Keith.]] Jake turns out to be a member of the secret society. Veronica manages to steal and hack into Jake's hard drive to get a list of every member of The Castle in its history, along with the confessions of wrongdoing they were forced to provide during their initiation. This puts her at odds with her father who is called by Jake to investigate the theft. Despite the re-election campaign nearing, Keith steps in to protect Veronica by erasing surveillance footage showing her breaking into the Kane residence. Veronica returns the hard drive to Jake but lets him know that she has all the information about The Castle. Logan attempts to apologize to Veronica for beating up Piz, but she tells him it's going to take time for her to forgive him. After the perpetrator sits down with Veronica, saying he feels no regret to posting the video of her and Piz, Logan beats him up despite Veronica's warning not to. Logan then turns around to see Piz staring at the commotion and apologizes for attacking him originally. Piz catches the exchange between the two and sends a look of disappointment towards Veronica as she looks away guiltily. erases the hard drive containing video of Veronica's break-in.]] Keith finds charges filed against him for destroying the evidence of Veronica's break-in. Things look bleak for his election. In the final scene, Veronica casts her vote for Keith in the Sheriff election and walks off into a rainy street. Arc significance * Parker breaks up with Logan. * Logan apologizes to both Veronica and Piz. * Veronica discovers the existence of a secret society called "The Castle" headed by Jake Kane (last seen in Season One). * Keith protects Veronica by destroying evidence, likely costing him the election. * Veronica ends the show where it started, as the social outcast of the school. Cast * Kristen Bell as Veronica Mars * Percy Daggs III as Wallace Fennel * Jason Dohring as Logan Echolls * Francis Capra as Eli "Weevil" Navarro * Enrico Colantoni as Keith Mars * Julie Gonzalo as Parker Lee * Tina Majorino as Cindy Mackenzie Guest Stars * Kyle Secor as Jake Kane * Max Greenfield as Leo D'Amato * Matthew Alan as Gorya Sorokin * Joaquin Perez Campbell as Domonick Desante * David Tom as Chip Diller * Chastity Dotson as Nish Sweeney * Christopher B. Duncan as Clarence Wiedman * KC Clyde as Gills Music * "It's a Curse" - Wolf Parade * "Set Out Running" - Neko Case & Her Boyfriends * "It Never Rains in Southern California" - Albert Hammond * "Inside Your Head" - Eberg Quotes and Trivia * This episode gets its title from the popular Elton John song of the same name. * When Dick shows the e-mail of the video, the FWD is "EMISSION TO MARS", reference of the film Mission to Mars. * A painting of Duncan Kane, as well as his deceased sister Lilly Kane, can be seen in the Kane residence, as a homage to their characters. * Despite being dead for the entire run of Veronica Mars, Lilly Kane makes an appearance in some way, shape, or form in each Season Finale. * In the the episode of the TV show Heroes entitled "Eris Quod Sum", the character Lyle Bennet tells his sister Claire, "Bitch is back," when referring to Elle, a character portrayed by Kristen Bell. * This is the only episode in Season Three in which Michael Muhney isn't credited. * Is the one of two episodes not to feature the opening credits or the theme song "We Used to be Friends", the other being "Leave It To Beaver". *At 25:11 you'll notice, if you look closely enough, on Jake Kane's computer screen, that it says "Class of 2010", which despite the series being filmed in 2007, can explained as referring to the new freshmen pledges, who would be due to graduate in Spring 2010. External links * MI.net's Roundtable Review. * Television Without Pity Recap. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes